


遥梦

by 飞雪梦莺 (fxmycc)



Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 | Prince of Lan Ling (TV), 陆贞传奇 | Legend of Lu Zhen (TV)
Genre: M/M, 填词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxmycc/pseuds/%E9%A3%9E%E9%9B%AA%E6%A2%A6%E8%8E%BA
Summary: 胖安在外打仗得知小叔叔病重，小叔叔昏迷身在梦中的故事原曲《卷珠帘》霍尊
Relationships: 安演, 高延宗/高演





	遥梦

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢风酱友情指导

小叔叔视角：  
灯影晃 明灭画壁游弋  
静闻夜风过隙  
昔独坐 一人忆  
今对饮 两相依  
云遥然 浅息绕轻呓

胖安视角：  
醉语喃呢 星下念绮丽  
帐外黄沙覆地  
忽又梦 邺城曦  
击掌不离谁先弃  
空留春去秋来伤别离

胖安视角：  
叹 你还未归  
悔梦碎 无人医

小叔叔视角：  
忽 寻不到你  
终记起 今还在梦里

胖安视角：  
沙场点兵故人还留几  
胜讯不治虚寂  
号声响 风又起  
梦外不得再相惜  
梦里愿否重聚故里


End file.
